Jurassic Marsh - Day 28
Two Two Two Two |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Plant = Choice |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 27 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 29 |image = JMD28.png}} Difficulty This level has a well organized zombie layout, as well as a dinosaur appearing every zombie wave. Zombies come out in large numbers, instead of quickly appearing, which is usually seen in this world. Additionally, all the dinosaurs come in order, which repeats twice. The player can follow this pattern, and build on it for a reliable strategy. Waves 1 2 |special1 = 1 |zombie2 = 1 3 2 |special2 = 2 |zombie3 = 1 2 4 3 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food |special3 = 3 |zombie4 = 1 2 3 5 4 |special4 = 4 |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note5 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |special5 = 5 |zombie6 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note6 = Skips to wave 7 immediately |special6 = 1 |zombie7 = 1 2 4 5 3 |special7 = 2 |zombie8 = 1 3 5 2 4 |special8 = 3 |zombie9 = 2 3 4 1 5 |note9 = 400%/7 Plant Food |special9 = 4 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final flag |special10 = 5}} Strategies :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Perfume-shroom **Primal Potato Mine **Spikerock **Primal Wall-nut **Celery Stalker **Sun Bean The goal setup is a column of Primal Sunflowers, a column of Primal Wall-nuts, a column of Spikerock, and a column of Celery Stalkers. Ignore the raptor that appears in the top lane at the start and plant the first column of Primal Sunflowers. Have Celery Stalkers planted in the third column to kill the first zombie pair and any others in the top two lanes that come by. After finishing the Primal Sunflower column, get ready for a stegosaurus to appear and keep blocking the zombies behind him at the ninth column with Primal Wall-nuts until the stegosaurus leaves (add an extra Primal Potato Mine to fully secure it). A pterodactyl will eventually appear in the center lane along with a Jurassic Buckethead; charm it immediately and feed the Jurassic Buckethead with Sun Beans until the pterodactyl kills him (the sun he drops will land at the edge of the lawn). The resulting sun loot will be enough to fill up the bottom three lanes with Spikerocks. As you accrue sun, build and rearrange you plants to complete the goal setup and use Primal Potato Mines to blow up groups of zombies (feed the armored ones Sun Beans first if possible). When you get surplus sun, start adding Spikerocks in front of the Celery Stalkers. Reserve Perfume-shrooms for any future pterodactyls and the ankylosauruses that appears at the bottom lane. If you are confused with the layout, an image of it can be seen in the gallery below by Bonkchoy 150. Gallery Jm28.jpg|By IMG 0225.PNG|By JMD28WM.png|By Bonkchoy150 - JM Day 28.jpg|By Screenshot_2016-10-14-16-36-40.png|By SOJM28.PNG|By Walkthrough Jurassic Marsh Day 28 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Shadow Peashooter, Plants Level Up - Jurassic Marsh Day 28 (Ep.378)|By Trivia *The dinosaurs go in a pattern in this level: **Raptor on row 1 **Stegosaurus on row 2 **Pterodactyl on row 3 **T. Rex on row 4 **Ankylosaurus on row 5 ***Coincidentally, this is the order that the player meets the dinosaurs. How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 28's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags